Urf
is a 'canceled' League of Legends Champion originally conceived as an joke. Ever since then, he has become a 'mascot' of sorts, making regular and varied appearances particularly around April 1. A New Champion Approaches: Urf, the Manatee By ByronicHero A New Champion Approaches: Urf, the Manatee ;Lore Despite the traditionally peaceful ways of his people, idolized the strength and prowess of champions in the League of Legends and strived to become one. Of all the League's champions, there was none that Urf admired more than the Armsmaster. Since the introduction of the arena, no man has forced the League of Legends to revise their regulations more often than Jax, and the self-proclaimed "Grandmaster at Arms" rattled off a streak of consecutive wins 152 long. In order to compensate for the extreme power of this champion, the League created special sanctions for Jax: He is only allowed to fight with weapons the League deems suitable. For now, that list includes a lamppost, a chicken's foot, a spatula, and a fishing rod. In his admiration and pursuit to become a weapons master like Jax, Urf has equipped himself with the two great symbols of his Manatee heritage as his weapons: a fish (to symbolize the bounty and providence of the sea) and spatula (to pay homage to his people's age-long pursuit for culinary mastery). Urf now begins his aquatic journey as the League's first Manatee champion, hoping one day he will have the opportunity to cross fish and spatula with chicken's foot and lamppost. ;Abilities Passive= ;Big Blue Watery Road Urf is naturally faster and more agile in bodies of water. |-|Q= ;Flippy Floppy Urf switches weapons between fish and spatula to accommodate the needs of his team. Attacks with fish deal damage over time, while attacks with Spatula deal instant damage. |-|W= ;Poseidon's Gaze Urf calls upon the powers of the Manatee god, , to notify his allies of a position on the Fields of Justice. Poseidon's Gaze removes Fog of War. |-|E= ;Flop Strike Urf flops onto an enemy with massive destructive force. Urf must be directly next to an enemy to successfully execute this skill. |-|R= ;Omnisplash Urf calls upon the elements to bring forth a destructive deluge of water. All nearby enemies take water damage and are briefly impaired in movement. Honoring Our Fallen Champion Celebration in Piltover honors the passing of Aria Breker reporting from Piltover Honoring Our Fallen Champion Despite the tension and strife gripping Valoran in recent times, people from across the continent gathered yesterday in Piltover peacefully to honor Urf. The brave manatee was remembered with a day of festivities that included cooking contests, races in the Guardian's Sea, werewolf-shaped piñatas, and much more. Next week marks the one year anniversary of the death of the most celebrated marine mammal in Runeterra's history. On April 1, 20 CLE, the excitement leading up to Urf's entrance into the League met a somber end in a horrifying turn of events. Urf the Manatee was slain in an unfortunate accident on Summoner's Rift during his very first match as a League champion. He was never to be seen again, despite spooked summoners' claims of Urf appearing during the time of the Harrowing. Kicking off the day's celebrations in Piltover was League Champion . "I hardly knew him", he declared at the opening ceremonies with a tinge of sadness. "But I have nothing but admiration. He was the only warrior in all of Valoran other than myself who limited his extreme power according to League sanctions. Forever lost is the opportunity to learn the legendary fish and spatula technique thanks to a cruel and senseless murder." Although long-standing rivalries were temporarily put aside to honor the fallen manatee, it seems that the day was not immune to heated opinions. Piltovian citizens were unable to hold in their disgust with the appearance of Professor Stanwick Pididly. The prevailing scholar of Zaun scoffed at the celebration, loudly proclaiming to anyone within earshot that it was not too late to restore Urf back to life. He expressed an inability to understand the reason behind all the wasted emotion and fanfare, when the date of Urf's passing was still recent enough for the Rite of Reclamation to be effective. Necromancy is heavily frowned upon in the City of Progress, and as such Professor Pididly was calmly escorted away from the festivities despite his protests that time was running out to revive Urf. League Champion , the suspected perpetrator of Urf's demise, was notably absent from the celebration. Happy Urf Day, Everyone! By ByronicHero Happy Urf Day, Everyone! Unfortunately, today, the story of Urf Day took a tragic turn, for as was swimming along, dutifully guarding the river in the Summoner's Rift, he met with a tragic demise. Eye-witness accounts have been unreliable at best, but everyone seems to agree that just before it happened a blue streak was seen darting out of the nearby jungle. A great clamor ensued, followed by the doleful screams of a manatee done wrong. In the end, all that was left of this brave prince amongst sea cows was his skin... and even that was stolen by this most nefarious of perpetrators. Now any good story needs a moral. So if there's anything that the story of Urf Day and the story of the Big Bad Wolf have in common, it's this: deep within every wolf, there is a cunning master of disguise just waiting to get out. Take , for instance; a giant, bloodthirsty werewolf able to cunningly adapt by blending into even the most innocent of surroundings. He could be anywhere at any time... behind a rock, in the brush, in the jungle, or cleverly masquerading as a lovable, spatula-wielding manatee. If you want to ensure that your appears completely inconspicuous to even the most wary of foes, be sure to snatch up the skin, on sale now in the League of Legends store. Now, you've all heard about Legendary skins. And so, in light of the recent events, Marketing has determined that the Urf the Manatee skin is now even more Legendary than we had originally anticipated. As such, Warwick's Urf the Manatee skin will be available at the cost of . However, in the interests of giving everyone the opportunity to pay their respects to this magnificent mammal, Marketing has also agreed to offer this tribute to his splendor at 99% off for one week only. That's right: I said 99% off! At a cost of only , you have no reason to shirk paying tribute to the passing of this brave soul! During the second week of availability, the Urf the Manatee skin will be purchasable for (still not a bad deal, considering that's 90% off). And on Urf's final day, if you haven't yet snatched him up, you'll have one final chance to do so for . So hurry and fire up the League of Legends store, already! It's Urf Day! Urf the Manatee's final resting place is the Skins section of the Store. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the victim's family. Appearances ;Skins Urf OriginalSkin.jpg| Urf 2015 April Fools Day.jpg| ;Skin Appearances Warwick UrfTheManateeSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2010 - Corki UrfriderSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2011 - Fizz FishermanSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2012 - Nami UrftheNami-teeSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2015 - Tahm Kench UrfKenchSkin.jpg|April Fool's 2016 - ;Easter Eggs Blindmonkpromo.jpg|Urf in the Blind Monk Promo. Lee Sin OriginalSkin old.jpg|Urf featured in classic artwork. Urf Stance.jpg| Urf's ghost features in joke. Urf Whirlwind.jpg|Urf can be seen trapped in a in the skin. Urgot ButcherSkin.jpg|Urf's remains can be seen in the background of . Gragas ScubaSkin.jpg|Urf's spatula appears in the background of . Vayne OriginalSkin old.jpg|Urf's tombstone appears in the background of the old splash art of . Renekton PoolPartySkin.jpg|Urf can be seen on the diving board of . 2010 Harrowing Login.jpg|Urf's ghost can be seen in the background of Harrowing 2010's login screen. UrfGhost.jpg|Urf's ghost made an appearance in the Harrowing skin for Summoner's Rift. Zac Pool Party and Urf.jpg|Urf can be seen in a pool when recalls. ;Summoner icons There are several Summoner icons that showcase Urf on them, which were offered during various holiday events: Profile icon lunar 2013 urf.jpg|Lunar Revel Urf (2013) ProfileIcon65.jpg|Reindeer Urf (2012) ProfileIcon Urf 2014.jpg|U.R.F. mode (2014) ProfileIcon784 SpookyUrf.png|Spooky Urf ProfileIcon785 TheThinkingManatee.png|The Thinking Manatee ProfileIcon786 The99,999RP.png|The 99,999 RP ProfileIcon1116 Urf Kench.jpg|Urf Kench Trivia * A few of Urf's skills are in reference to the song "I'm on a Boat" by the Lonely Island. Most notably are Flippy Floppy, Big Blue Watery Road, Poseidon's Gaze ("Poseidon look at me!"), and an old skill, Straight Floatin'. * Urf's skill "Omnisplash" is likely a reference to Cloud Strife's final Limit Break from Final Fantasy VII, "Omnislash." * Urf's skill "Flippy-Floppy" is thematically similar to , in that Urf uses a different weapon depending on whether the ability is toggled on or off. * On April 1, 2014, all the icons of champions and items and summoner spells from the League of Legends commentary pages were replaced with Urf's splashart. ** Also for April 1, 2014, Riot released a new, limited time game mode called Ultra Rapid Fire, or URF for short. While this game was available summoners could earn the Urf 2014 icon. Media ;Themes ;Main Theme ;Related Themes URF 2014 League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| League of Legends Music Challengers|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Warsongs - Welcome to Planet Urf (Jauz Remix)| ;Videos A Gentleman's Guide to New Ultra Rapid Fire| ;Pictures Urf mode picture.jpg|2014 U.R.F. Crest Urf Mode (picture).jpg|U.R.F. mode (Illustration) Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing.png|Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing New Ultra Rapid Fire teaser screenshot.jpg|New Ultra Rapid Fire (N.U.R.F.) teaser snapshot April Fools 2015 Invitation.jpg|April Fools' Day 2015 Invitation letter Urf 2015 April Fools.jpg|2015 U.R.F. Crest Urf 2015 April Fools_Track.jpg|Urf Album cover Urf NURF Please hold.jpg|N.U.R.F. Please Hold... References cs:Urf de:Urf pl:Urf ru:Urf zh:Urf Category:Urf Category:April Fools Day Category:Lore